1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of labelers and labeling methods, specifically to a labeler and a method for concentrically aligning and affixing labels onto optical discs
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years, recordable optical discs have grown in popularity, and computer users have had the option of using a storage medium known as writable compact disc-drive capable of writing data and storing digital information on a blank recordable optical disc; thereby, the consumer is faced with the complexity of labeling the disc for future reference while exercising care in affixing and aligning the label concentrically onto the disc in such a way that the overall balance of the disc is not adversely affected. In particular, it is necessary that the center of balance of the disc remains about its geometric center to ensure its high speed rotational balance about its axis into its compact disc-drive case. Labels which are not concentrically affixed to the disc have previously caused malfunctions and often rendered the disc virtually useless.
This problem has been partially solved by the prior art labeling devices, identified in the accompanying information disclosure statement, which attempt to make the placement and affixing of self adhesive labels onto optical discs simpler for the consumer. In using these devices, the operator must initially position an adhesive label with the adhesive side facing upwards, this step alone can be difficult because of the tendency of the label to stick to the operator""s fingers when the operator attempts to withdraw his/her fingers in order for the optical disc to be pressed onto the label, also, there is a tendency for the label to curl upwards when the operator is not holding the label down. Further care has to be taken to ensure that no air bubbles are trapped between the label and the disc after the disc is pressed onto the label, such air bubbles are not only unsightly, but may also cause balancing problems in the optical disc compact disc-drive case. It will be appreciated that these known devices therefore relies upon the manual skill of the operator in order to achieve acceptable results; whereas these devices have the drawback of being both more complicated to use, and prohibitively expensive to manufacture.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a device that is compact and efficient to overcome the aforementioned problems, whereas the present invention, a compact cylindrical cap labeling device is designed specifically with the intent to meet these requirements thus providing ease of use, accuracy, and concentrical alignment in affixing the label onto the optical disc without any resulting air bubbles, and substantially eliminates the opportunity for operator error, and hence flexibility of manufacturing from a rigid material at a nominal cost.
In accordance with the present invention, a compact cylindrical cap labeling device for affixing self adhesive labels onto optical discs, embodying a one piece cylindrical-body construction that can be manufactured from a rigid material at a nominal cost, comprising a hollow cylindrical wall, a chamfered cornice edge, and a center post protruding perpendicularly from its undersurface and substantially in the middle of said hollow cylindrical wall.